Wild World - EJAMI
by staceycity
Summary: In a world where Sami is the bad and wild girl whereas EJ is the good lawyer who finds himself caught up in her web...


**Chapter 1:**

It has been one hell of a day for Samantha Gene Brady. Working as always but at the end of the day she never fails to do something thrilling...something to boost her adrenaline. Bungee jumping was an amazing experience, and what always seemed to amaze her about herself, was the fact of how she was never scared of anything. Getting away from home and the rest of the Brady clan was the best thing she could have ever done, and even though there were times when she would miss certain members of her family, she just couldn't bring herself to regret the decision.

Her parents had taken it pretty hard and for the longest time, they refused to talk to her, but her brother Eric, being the best brother in the whole world had insisted with them, that they should talk to her. It was her life after all...a life which she should live the way she pleased, whether they liked it or not.

It was one of the many reasons why she loved her brother so much and why she had always made it a point to talk to her brother every single day since she'd left.

They would talk to each other for the longest time, both informing each other what they had been through during the day, and Sami never failed to amaze him with the adventures in her life.

Eric on the other hand was a playboy, that kind a guy that every woman would want, and Sami knew that. They both liked to live their life on the edge in one way or the other. Eric would tell her about any dates or one night stands he just had and Sami would never judge him. They would actually end up discussing the whole night and how one thing could have been done better, and that is why Eric promised her that he would make it a point to visit in a couple of months time...and that was the best news Sami could have all day.

**oooOOOooo**

It has been a totally disastrous day for EJ Dimera. All day at the Law Courts and after all the hard work and hours that he has put into this case...he lost it and his client was now in danger. The guy who had raped her, had gotten out with nothing to stop him. His client had thanked him though after all the hard work. She knew that there must have been something off the record, for this guy to not be sentenced.

There was nothing left for the victim but to leave her home town and move somewhere as far away as she could in order to ensure her safety.

EJ Dimera had moved to the States, wanting to build a life for himself, as independently as he could and nothing gave him more satisfaction that what he has been able to achieve so far.

He had a house, bought with his own income and a stable job...a popular one, nonetheless. He was also a famous lawyer, not just for his skills in his job, but he was always famous with the ladies, mainly for his looks and obviously for his accent. Every woman seemed to find him charming and attractive, and EJ knew that...but even so, he was a man of pride and honor and always avoided stooping low to using woman just for his own benefit of getting off.

But on this particular day, EJ wished that he had someone to confide in and be there for him...and the truth was that he was all alone with no one to care and be concerned about him.

He made his way through the streets, searching for a place to crash, when the bar at the corner of Millwall Street, in Beverly Hills, caught his eyes. He could see a number of motorcycles parked in front of it but the need to feel the liquid burning his throat was screaming in his mind, and EJ simply didn't care who crashed in this bar.

He walked inside and every single person there, men and women, turned their gaze on him. He kept walking though and sat on the stool in front of bar.

'Hey homeboy...this ain't a place for you' he heard.

He lifted his head and his eyes caught site of a beautiful blonde behind the bar serving drinks as she gave him a look from the corner of her beautiful blue eyes.

Even in the state that he was, somehow he managed to notice what she was wearing. Everything black, her hair was up in a ponytail and big rounded earrings...but what caught his eyes most, was the tattoo she had on her left arm. It started from her shoulder and came down to almost her elbow.

'I just wanna drink' he replied 'I'm not here to cause any trouble' he told her, fidgeting with his fingers.

'Giving you a hard time Sami?' a guy dressed all in leather asked her.

The woman looked down at him and shook her head 'No that's fine Jack' she replied.

'Thank you' EJ replied.

'So...what can I get you?' she asked him as she leaned a little closer to him, resting the palms of her hands on the counter in front of her.

'Whisky please' EJ told her.

She gave him a concerned look, which EJ missed out on and turned to get the whisky bottle.

'Bad day huh?' she asked him as she placed the glass in front of him.

EJ picked up the glass and shot the liquid in the back of his throat with one go and gave her the glass again 'Another one' he told her.

She poured him another glass...and another, but he didn't reply to her question. The answer was obvious. He did have a bad day...a horrible one to be more precise.

The clock striked two in the morning and EJ was still there. Sami had wanted to stop giving him whisky but he insisted that she should keep it coming. By now the bar, was almost empty and it was nearing closing time.

'Time to go' she told him.

'Why?' he asked her.

'Closing time' she replied as she picked up a couple of empty beer bottles from the tables.

'Can I crash in here?' he asked her.

EJ was totally wasted. He was still sitting on the same stool, resting his head on his arms on the bar.

'No you can't crash in here. I'm closing...come on get up...time to go' Sami protested as she helped him up a little roughly from the stool.

EJ nodded, feeling totally ignored and well, the proper word would be disastrous. He placed a couple of bills on the counter and started his way out while Sami grabbed her stuff and the pouch with the money and followed him outside.

EJ starting walking forward while Sami pulled down the shutter and locked it. She turned around to leave when a huge shadow closed in on her. She screamed at the sight, shocked for a second that there was a huge man standing right behind her, pointing a knife at her.

Her screaming caught EJ's attention, and as flashbacks of what his client had told him earlier during the preparation of the case, came crashing down in his mind, he made his way to save her.

'Give me the money or I'll mess with that pretty face of yours' the big guy threatened her.

'Like hell I will' she replied.

'Leave her...alone' EJ called out, as he struggled to stay on his two feet.

The guy laughed loudly at the sound of EJ's voice as he watched him struggle to stand on his two feet.

'And who's going to make me? You?' he asked him, making fun of him as he punched EJ in the face, knocking him out.

'NO...I AM' Sami replied taking advantage of his distraction, and with that she lifted her leg and kicked him in his jaw, and the huge man went down on his back, falling unconscious to the floor.

'Come on, let's go' Sami told EJ as she helped him up.

She realized that he was on foot and in no state to go to his house by himself, so she grabbed his hand and directed him to her motorcycle.

'Here...put this on' she told him as she handed him a black crash helmet 'Hold on to me and please try not to fall. I'm not going to speed off' she told him as she placed her own dark purple crash helmet on and climbed on the motorcycle. She glanced back at the man to check if he was still down, and he was but he was also starting to move. EJ climbed behind her and wrapped his arms around her lean waist and Sami took off.

EJ held on to her as she drove further away and he just tried to focus on got falling off the bike. About fifteen minutes later, the woman was pulling off in front of a block of apartments.

They both got off the bike and he handed her his helmet.

'So where are we?' he asked her.

'My place' she replied.

'Oh' EJ simply replied. In the state that he was, he couldn't figure out what he was doing there.

'Are you going to stay there all night?' Sami asked him as she walked towards the main entrance of the building.

EJ turned around to check if she was talking to someone else and then back at her.

'Are you talking to me?' he asked her pointing at himself.

'No your shadow' she replied 'Who else? Come on' she told him.

EJ shrugged and followed her. She helped him up the stairs, his arm wrapped around her neck, while her arm was wrapped behind his back.

She stopped in front of a door and opened it up, to which EJ guessed that it was her apartment and helped him inside.

'Wait here' she told him as she helped him sit on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice and a clean cloth and placed them on his bruised face as she sat down next to him.

EJ was in a complete daze as his eyes met her's. They were standing so close, their legs touching and she was leaning into him, holding the ice on his face. He could hardly feel the coldness of it but he was lost in her eyes, and Sami could feel him looking down inside her soul. It was like he was burning her from the inside. She found herself staring in his misty hazel eyes, feeling herself letting her guard down.

'I'm Sami' she whispered, trying to break off whatever was going on here, whilst realizing that she had a complete stranger in her home, to which she didn't even know his name.

'Samantha? That's a lovely name you have' he replied.

Even in his drunken state, EJ couldn't help the compliments that always slipped out of his mouth.

'Thank you, but do I look like a woman which her heart begins to have palpitations at the word lovely?' she asked him.

EJ started to laugh at the roughness that this woman presented, but somehow he felt a certain pull towards her.

'EJ' he replied.

'I know who you are, and it is not because I saved tons of photos of you' she continued, and EJ smiled both at her comments and at the fact that she knew who he was. That should count for something, he thought.

'OK...roll up your feet on the couch and crash in here tonight' she told him.

'You're going to let me sleep on your couch?' he asked her in amazement.

''Why would you rather slept on the streets cause there is no way that I am driving you off to where you live, wherever that is' she told him.

'Couch would be good' he replied smiling, as he started to yawn.

'I'll get you a couple of pillows and a blanket' she told him.

Sami went inside her bedroom and grabbed a pillow and a blanket, as well as one of the long dark pants Eric had left behind for when he visits.

'Here, you can put this on if you'd like' she told him as she threw the pants at him to which EJ failed to catch obviously.

'Thank you' he replied.

'You're welcome, will see you in the morning then' she told him as she made her way to her bedroom and locked the door.

EJ smiled as he heard her locking her bedroom door. He started taking off his suits, and shirt and put the pants she gave him on, placed the pillow at one end and laid down, resting his exhausted body on her couch as he covered himself with the blanket.

He wanted to think of how this day had ended, but his eyelids were too heavy to leave open, and thus he fell asleep the minute he placed his head on the pillow.

Sami on the other hand was lying naked in her bed, as she liked to sleep, staring up at the ceiling. She went through that moment when she caught site of the man sleeping on her couch entering the bar in his suit. She knew who he was and that is why she wasn't comfortable with the foreign feelings she felt.

'That's enough' she scolded herself 'Close your eyes and sleep' she demanded herself, but it took more than just that order to fall asleep, as her mind kept repeating that moment her eyes met with the hazel orbs.

**Chapter 2: **

_Dressed in leather black jacket on her motorbike, EJ was sitting down on it facing her, kissing her passionately, as his tongue rolled with her's. One hand on her back and the other one cupping her head, EJ was kissing her in a way no man has ever done before...and so was she. _

_She was kissing him hard back, literally panting and out of breath with the kissing session they were having. He view of them got more exposed and Sami realized that she was also dressed in a leather black jacket...and nothing else. _

_She was naked...and so was EJ. _

_He was kissing her and as her naked breasts pressed against his sculpted chest, his cock was buried deep inside of her, pumping in and out on her motorcycle. _

'Oh my God' Sami gasped as she woke up in a sitting position, shocked by the dream she was having.

She was soaking wet from sweat, but she soon realized her down between her legs she was soaking from her dream. The dream she had just had of EJ fucking her.

What the hell was the matter with her?

She glanced at the door and saw that the door was still closed. She sighed in relief and laid back down.

'Well, seems like I have to take care of myself, don't I?' she asked herself.

She dipped her finger in her hole...

**oooOOOooo**

_He was in his office and the beautiful blonde woman had just waltzed into his office wearing a charcoal grey suit. One with a sexy tight fitting skirt and just the jacket of the suit which was closed with one button...and nothing else under it. Her hair was up and she was wearing this sexy looking glasses, and had red lipstick on. _

_She was a woman to bang, alright. _

_She locked the door, walked behind his desk, pushed his legs open and slid in between them. She leaned down and crushed her lips against his and kissed him passionately, as she pressed herself against him. His hands went to her waist first and then moved to her bottom cheeks, which he slapped. She gasped in surprise, and in return she went down on her knees, undid the snap of his pants and slid them down. His cock jumped and her lips surrounded him as she started sucking him off. _

_His hands on her head, he guided her sucking and then she looked up and licked her lips..._

Sami had gotten out of her room and walked towards him, little did she know that he was dreaming about her as well. Her eyes went straight to the bulge he was supporting in his pants and she could feel herself getting flushed. She inhaled deeply, picked up the blanket from the floor and covered him, not wanting to have that bulge more exposed.

EJ shifted in his sleep and Sami shook her head as she walked away from him and into the kitchen.

Not too long after, just ten minutes later, EJ woke up to the smell of toast. He stood up and looked behind him. His eyes rested on her ass, formed so perfectly in that denim shorts she was wearing, half her bottom cheeks teasing him.

Remembering his dream, he looked down and saw the affect of it. He slid his hand inside and arranged his mate so that her eyes won't fall on him and make him cum in his pants.

'Good morning' he told her.

At the sound of his voice she jumped and the toast flew up in the air.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you' he told her.

'You just startled me. I didn't know you were awake' she replied, as she gave him a look and continued with the breakfast.

EJ stood there, not knowing what to do.

Sami turned glanced at him and then turned her head around to continue once again 'Bathroom is over there if you want to use' she told him.

'Thank you' he replied as he made his way inside.

He locked the door and sighed 'What the hell is wrong with me? What was I dreaming?' he asked himself, and then he pictured her half naked ass and he got another reaction down low.

'I can't believe I am about to do this' he told himself as he took hold of his member and...

**oooOOOooo**

'So you're not working today?' Sami asked him, as they sat round the table having breakfast.

'No. I always take a couple of days off after a trial' he replied 'You? Do you open the bar early?' he asked her.

'No. This morning I have to go and clean the mess that I've left so that I will be ready for tonight' she replied.

'Do you need any help?' EJ asked her.

That caught her attention.

'What? Why are you offering to help me?' she asked him.

'Why not?' he replied 'You took care of me last night, when you didn't have to. I mean you could have just left me there, but you didn't...so I'd taught I'll return the favor' he told her.

'You don't have to do that' she replied.

'I know...but I want to...if you accept' he told her.

'Fine...but you're not wearing a suit' she told him, and EJ nodded with a smile.

**oooOOOooo**

They were at the bar and Sami was trying to keep busy and avoid looking at the adonis who was in her bar helping her.

Unusual thoughts were floating in her mind, and she was finding all this quite disturbing. He was shirtless and with just a light shorts on, where no room for imagination was left. It hugged his perfect ass...just perfect...hanging on his V-shaped hips. His chest was literally sculpted into perfection, and with all the lifting and cleaning he was doing he was getting really sweaty.

On the other hand, EJ was trying to keep himself distracted so that his eyes won't rest on her low cut black tank top or on that sexy ass of her's.

She was not his type. I mean he was a lawyer and she was...a bartender. The clothes she wears are too exposed and his father would definitely have a heart attack if he would see his graduate son with a woman like that.

EJ was trying to inflict these kind of thoughts on his mind so that he would distract himself from having the unwanted affect on his lower part in front of her.

'I think we're done here' she told him as EJ stashed the last couple of beers in the fridge.

'So what now?' he asked her as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Sami had to shake her head and snap herself out of the trance she had fallen into. It was like she was watching him in slow motion.

'Now...now a bottle of beer would do' she replied as she bent down and took out two bottle of beers 'Or would you prefer whisky?' she asked him.

'Beer is fine' he replied 'Whisky is not the only alcohol I drink' he teased her.

Sami opened the beers and handed him one, as she sat down on one of the chairs and lifted her legs on another chair.

'May I?' EJ asked her, and she signaled him to go ahead.

'So, are you going to tell me what you were so upset about last night?' she asked him.

EJ sighed, not really wanting to go there 'I lost a case' he told her.

'Do you always take it so hard when you loose a case?' she asked as she placed the bottle of beer and against her mouth and shot the liquid down.

'Maybe not all, but this one...this one is going to have consequences' he replied.

'Like what?' Sami asked him.

'My client was raped...and the accused got out free. He could go after her and try to teach her a lesson, and if he won't, he is definitely going to find some poor girl and take out his revenge on her. I lost the case because someone else did some dirty job behind the scenes and now...' EJ trailed off and got up and turned his back on Sami.

Sami got up and went behind him 'I'm sorry' she offered.

'For what? Don't be sorry because I lost the case. Be sorry for that poor innocent girl that is going to be his next victim' he snapped at her.

Sami took an involuntary step back and EJ paused as he caught her reaction.

'I'm sorry. I apologize, I didn't mean to snap at you...it's just...' he started telling her but she cut him off.

'You're scared' she finished for him.

'Yes' he replied.

'Is that why you turned back yesterday when that guy came from behind me?' she asked him, realizing what must have went through his mind.

'I guess. I mean I was drunk but I do remember that I feared of what he was going to do to you and I wanted to protect you from him...' he told her.

'Thanks' she replied 'You know, I had him under control' she told him smiling.

'Yeah...how did you take him down anyway?' he asked her.

'Kick boxing' she replied.

'You learned kick boxing?' he asked her surprised, even though he shouldn't be.

'Yep. How else am I going to protect myself in the world that I live in?' she replied.

'You know...you're like a mystery' he told her.

'Or more like a complicated delicate case which you feel you need to solve?' she asked him.

'I don't want you to think that you're just a job' he replied.

'Oh no? Then what am I? she asked him, and EJ had to swallow hard at her question.

Who was she to him then?


End file.
